Be safe!
by carson34
Summary: Steve races to save his daughter after she goes missing with his mother.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: earlier this week, I tweeted that I was going to write this storyline and now it's finally done. The next update will be posted on Friday. Please follow me on twitter "Carson34ff"

* * *

Steve is at home with his two-year old daughter. His daughter's mother died in childbirth when he was in a mission. His father had custody of her for a bit until Steve came back.

"Daddy!" She says as she runs into the bedroom. Steve was sleeping in his bed since it was a Saturday. She starts jumping on his bed.

"Good morning baby girl. Did you not want to sleep in this morning?" He asked his daughter as she lays down next to him. They cuddle in bed until Danny walks into the front door with Grace for their playdate.

"Hey, Steven! Are you ready for our playdate?" Danny asked his best-friend while walking upstairs to find if he is awake. He walked into the bedroom and smiled at his friend and Cassie laying in the bed together.

"Why are you in my daddy's room?" Cassie asks him. "Don't you knock before you come in."

Steve starts laughing the minute that he hears his daughter saying that stuff. Danny wasn't happy about what was said to him just now.

"You little girl are too smart for your own good." Danny says picking up Cassie who starts to cry.

"She wants to lay next to her father so put her down." Steve tells his friend. Steve gets out of bed and heads to get dress as Danny puts her down. Cassie smiles at her uncle and they walk down the stairs to find Grace sitting there getting ready for their playdate.

"Hey monkey. what are you doing down here?" Danny asks his daughter.

"Just sitting here doing nothing danno." Grace says to her father. He sat down next to her and they wait for Steve to walk down the stairs and so they can go. Danny could tell that Cassie is starting to get hungry and so he decides to make her some breakfast. She is almost done with her breakfast when Steve comes down the stairs.

"Uncle Steve!" Grace says excitedly to see her uncle coming down the stairs.

"Hi Grace, are you guys ready to go down to the beach?" He asks the girls.

"Not yet daddy, I am eating my breakfast." Cassie tells her father. They wait for her to finish her breakfast so they can go.

* * *

**An Hour later**

Steve and Danny are in the water playing with the girls. They decide that they are hungry and go inside so the boys can make some lunch for the girls and them. It's almost five o'clock and Steve starts to make dinner for Cassie and himself when his cell phone rings. Steve goes and picks up the phone and finds out about their new case. He hangs up and calls his mom to let her know that he is bringing her over in ten minutes. Steve gets her ready to go with a overnight bag just in case. He put her in his truck and heads to his mom's. When he gets there, he takes her out of her seat and grabs her bag and walks to the front door.

"hey." Doris greets both Cassie and Steve at the same time.

"hey mom. thanks for taking her at this short notice." He says walks into the house and puts the bag down on the couch and then hands her over to his mother.

"it's no problem. I love spending time with her and it gives me time to spend with you." she tells her son.

"bye baby girl. Daddy is going to work. Love you." He says as he walks out the door.

* * *

**At the crime scene **

Danny is waiting for him to get there and when he finally does it's about thirty minutes after they got the call.

"What took you so long?" Danny asks annoyed.

"I have a kid." Steve says reminding his friend about his daughter. "I just can't leave her at home. I had to take her to my mom."

"Oh I see. Why did you not call me to let me know what's going on?" Danny asks.

"lets just get to the case." Steve says to his friend.

They get down to the case and solve it around 5 in the morning making it good that he brought a bag to his mother. He gets some sleep before leaving to go get her. He pulls into his mother's driveway to find the front door wide open. He pulls out the gun and walks in the house. He searches the whole house and doesn't find anyone there. He calls his mom's phone.

"Mom where are you? I am at your house so call me back." He tells her in voice mail.

It's been two hours since Steve called his mom and there was still no call backs or arrivals. He is starting to get worried about both his mom and daughter so he tries it again and this time it goes to voicemail. He hangs up and calls Danny.

"Danny we got a problem." He says after Danny answers the phone. "Mom and Cassie are missing and I don't know where they are."

Danny arrives about twenty minutes later to find that Steve is on the phone again. He waits for him to get off the phone and finds out that he got a call by the governor to tell him that his mother got a plane ticket for LA.

"Doesn't your sister live in LA?" Danny asks his friend

"Yes she does. I don't know why she did not tell me that she was going anywhere." Steve says to his friend. "We need to find her and get my daughter back."

"We will find her since now we know where to start looking." Danny says to his friend as they get into the car heading to the airport.

* * *

Author Note: I wanted to say that I don't own any character but Cassie. Please review and let me know what you think. Don't worry about Home sweet home. That will be updated this weekend. Hope that you have a great week. I am also going to write about this week's episode of Hawaii Five-0, NCIS, NCIS:LA.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I know that it's been awhile since I update this storyline and I hope that it will be up by Monday or Tuesday. I hope that you like this and review it. Also Please follow me on twitter "Carson34ff".

* * *

**In LA**

Doris arrived to her daughter's apartment and was staying the night there. It took awhile to get Cassie to lay down for the night.

"Grandma, when is daddy coming?" Cassie asked her grandmother as she laid down in the bed.

"Soon baby girl. Now it's time for you to go to sleep." She says "I am going to call daddy and let him know that we got here in time."

* * *

**Airport**

Steve arrived to the airport and of course the first thing he does is turn on his phone to call his sister and his mother to find out what is going on. He calls his sister and she doesn't answer so he leaves a message.

"You know Mary. If you know our mom and my daughter is, I have the right to know since my mom did not tell me that she was taking her. So call me back!" He says in the voicemail and hangs up to call his mother and she answers.

"Mom where are you?" He asks his mom a little mad at her for taking his child out of the state.

"At your sister's place." She says to her son not risking to making him madder at her.

"I will be there in a couple of minutes. Stay put." He responds to her.

"I am sorry Steve for taking her but your sister needed me." She says to her son.

"I don't believe you. I just want my daughter back and I might not let you watch her again." He responds to his mother as he get into a rental car and drives to his sister. When he gets there, he checks on his daughter and smiles that she is sleeping.

"you are not allowed to take her out of the state without telling me about it because she is my responsibility to take care. Mom, I could have called the cops on you and I almost did. You are lucky right now." He tells her revealing some unsettling news. "You had me worried about it.

Before Doris had a chance to respond to her son, Cassie walks into the room crying and Steve gets up to see what's going on. Cassie doesn't say anything but wrap her arms around her father.

"Hey, did you have a bad dream?" He asks her as she finally let's go of him. She shakes her head yes. "It's okay. Daddy is here."

Steve puts her back down for the night and heads to bed himself. The next morning, he is taking her back to Hawaii.

* * *

Author Note: There will be more about Doris's secret trip to LA and if Steve will let her watch Cassie again. What do you think is going to happen? Please review and let me know what you think. Also I know that this chapter is short but I wanted to get it posted.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: Thank you for the reviews on the second chapter. I hope that you guys like this chapter. Please read and review it.

* * *

**In LA**

Doris was sitting the living room the next morning as Steve was making breakfast for Cassie. When she was eating, Steve came into the room and sat down.

"Mom I don't know why you did this but I want to." Steve said to his mother.

"Because your sister wanted to see her niece." Doris lied to her son. The real reason is that there was a lead on her target. She knew that she should have called Steve and let him know that she need to leave with Cassie.

"Mom, I really don't believe you. You have no right to take my child out of the state without telling me." Steve tells his mom. "I don't know if you are going to watch her again."

"Why?" Doris asked her son.

"Because you just took her and did not tell her father where you were taking her." Steve responded in a yelling tone as Cassie walked into the room. He quickly turned his voice to a calming voice. "Hey baby, are you ready to go home?"

"Yes daddy." She said in response.

"Say goodbye to Grandma." He said to his daughter as he puts on her shoes. Cassie gives her grandma a hug and walks back to her dad. They head to the airport and fly home.

* * *

**Three weeks later**

Steve managed to find a babysitter for his daughter since he could not trust his mom to take care of her. He knew that Cassie missed Grandma and tonight they were supposed to have dinner with her. Danny walks into the office and sits down.

"How's Cassie with her new babysitter?" Danny asked his partner.

"She's doing really great but I know that she misses my mom watching her." Steve revealed to him as his cell phone starts ringing and it's his mom calling. He just lets it go to voicemail.

"Who's calling you?" Danny asked him.

"My mom and I don't want to do anything with her now until tonight." Steve said as this girl just walked into the room. He gets up and walks towards her to find out who it is.

* * *

**Hallway**

Steve walked out to the room to find her just standing there looking scared.

"I need you guys to find my sister now." The woman said to the team.

"Can I have your name?" He asked her.

"My name is Summer." She responded to him. "My sister was kidnapped in front me and I could not do anything about it. I need your help to find her."

"Alright we need everything that you remember and what your sister's name is." Kono said to her. "You can follow me and we can get started."

Steve watched her walking with Kono into her office and know that there is something going on with her. He needs to find her sister but protect her at the same time.

* * *

**A day Later**

Steve and the rest of the team found her and the girls were reunited. Steve and the team were hanging out at the shrimp truck when Savannah and her sister showed up. She walks straight to Steve and smiles at him.

"Thank you for saving my sister." She said to him.

"You're welcome. Would you like to join us?" He asked her.

The rest of the team just looked at their boss knowing that there is something that is going to happen between them. Danny decided that he was going to tease him later about it.

* * *

**Six months later**

After two months since the kidnapping, Steve and Savannah decided to start dating and lucky for him that Cassie loves being around her. They have a date night tonight. Savannah convinced Steve to let his mom watch her since Mary was in town.

"hey babe, are you ready?" Steve asked his girlfriend walking up the stairs.

"Yeah." She said in response as he gives her a kiss. Doris walked into the room and knows that if they had a chance that she would get pregnant with her grandchild. Steve turns around and knows that he has to give her another chance.

"Alright mom. You are not allowed to take her anywhere outside of this state without calling me." Steve said to her. She nods in agreement and Steve and Savannah leave.

* * *

**One year later**

Steve and Savannah are happily married and expecting their first child. Savannah adopted Cassie right after they were married. She started to work with the team and Cassie was three years old. Steve decided to trust his mother again with watching her. Savannah had a doctor appointment when there was a new case coming in and Steve could not make it so she convinced Mary to come with her. Right before she leaves, Steve pulls her aside to give her a kiss.

"Let me know how this baby appointment goes." He said to her giving her another kiss right as his sister walks into the room. Savannah is around seven months pregnant with their first baby and he is looking forward to meeting her or him. They decided to keep the baby gender a secret until it's born. "I love you."

"I love you too. I will be back." She told him giving him one last kiss as she walks out with his sister.

* * *

**Doctor's office**

Savannah and Mary walked into the office to check into the appointment. Savannah sits down waiting for the doctor to come and call her name. Mary comes back with her and they start looking at the baby.

"So the baby is looking really good but I want you to take it easy. No more long hours with work." The doctor said to her.

"Alright." She respond to her doctor.

Savannah went back to headquarters to finish out her day. She knew that she need to cut back it was hard since it's the only time that she gets to spend with him alone without Cassie. Around 4pm, she decided that it was time to go home and spend time with Cassie. Steve got home around 6pm and started to make some dinner.

"hey, I think that we need to talk about cutting down your hours at work." He said to his wife as they are eating dinner.

"Yeah. The doctor wants me to cut down too." She revealed to him. They agreed that she would come into work one day of the week.

* * *

**Birth of the baby**

Savannah woke up around 3am with labor pains and she reaches to wake up her husband only to find him not there. Steve had gotten a call around 2am for a new case and had to leave. She reaches over to pick up her phone and call him and it goes to voicemail and so she calls Doris and Mary to come and take her to the hospital. She keeps trying to call her husband and let him know about the baby coming and it still goes to voicemail.

"Gosh darn it Steve! Answer your phone." She said into the phone after growing in pain. After three hours, Steve finally answered his phone when it was his sister and told her that he was on his way to the hospital. He walked into the room to find her pushing out their child and of course she was mad at him but let him stay in the room to watch. Steve got his first son and they named him after his grandfather, John.

* * *

**Meetings**

Steve is bringing Cassie to meet her brother for the first time. He is putting her in her carseat and the rest of the team shows up to meet him too. Danny tries to pick up Cassie and she refuses since she wants her daddy. Steve takes her from Danny and walks into the hospital room. They walk into Savannah's room.

"Hey mommy, look who is her to meet her brother." Steve said to his wife as he puts their daughter down on the bed.

"Hey baby girl, want to meet your brother?" She asked her daughter as she takes the baby and put him in her lap. Steve helps by moving her hands to support him. Danny takes the family's first family photo.

* * *

**Christmas**

John is eleven months old and getting bigger every day. Cassie just turned four and they are heading to Danny's house for Christmas. Steve puts his son in the car seat while Cassie is getting her booster seat. Steve wonders where his wife is at.

"babe. It's time to go." He said to his wife as she is finally coming out of the house. "Hey are you okay?" He noticed that she doesn't look so well.

"I really can't keep anything done." She said to her husband as he walks up to her and feels her forehead.

"You are not burning up. I wonder if you are pregnant again. We haven't exactly being careful not to get pregnant." Steve told her helping her get into the truck. They enjoy Christmas and decided that she is not feeling any better that they would get a test in the new year.

* * *

**Three weeks later**

They finally got a pregnancy test for her since she still was not feeling any better. They found out that they were expecting again and decided to wait to tell everyone. John was almost a year old and now they were pregnant with another child.

"Are you sure that we can do this?" Steve asked his wife as they were laying in bed

"We have done it before and we can do it again." Savannah said to her husband giving him a kiss on the chest. "Plus you are really great with the kids." Steve turns her over where he is on top.

"Only the kids?" He asked as he gives her a kiss causing her to giggle. They make love celebrating a new family member to their family. Eight months later, they welcomed Emma and Elizabeth to their family.

* * *

**Six months later**

Steve was called away on a mission leaving Savannah with all four the kids. Danny promised that he would help with them. One night, Cassie woke up in the middle of the night and so did John and came into their room.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" Cassie asked her mother.

"I don't know where he is. I don't know when he is coming back." She said to her kids. "Do you want to sleep with mommy tonight?"

"I hope not." Steve said to his wife as he came into sight surprising his wife and kids that he was back. He gave the kids a hug and then got them all into bed. They fell fast asleep. Steve returned to work the next day and it was a hard case for him. Joe came back to meet the kids and see Savannah again. Steve still haven't made up with him but decided to let Joe hold his son.

"You are going to be a future seal like your daddy." Joe said to John as he started to hold him. John wasn't sure about him at all and wanted his dad. "You got nice family going here son. Your mom and I need to talk to you about Wo Fat."

"What about Wo Fat? He's in jail for the rest of his life and he is not going to hurt me or my family" Steve asked him as Savannah walked into the room to take John for lunch.

"There are other people that want to see him dead. You need to protect him until it's over." Joe said to him.

"Why should I do that?" Steve asked to his mentor.

"because Wo Fat has a lot of information that our government needs to protect us." Joe said to him

* * *

**Author Note:** Alright that's it for the third chapter and I hope that you liked this chapter. The next update will be next Thursday like this one is. Please find me on twitter: Carson34ff


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: Alright this chapter is picking up where the last chapter finished. Please read and review it. Please follow me on twitter. Thank you for the reviews on all the chapters.

* * *

**Steve and Joe**

"Listen to me Joe. I am not going to risk my wife or my kids for this man." Steve said putting his foot down trying to keep his family safe.

"They are not going to in any danger." Joe responded to his friend.

"How can you be sure?" Steve asked him as Savannah walked into the room.

"Steve, I want you to do it or you would not be the same man who I married." Savannah said to her husband.

"Honey, listen to me. This man tried to killed me and leave Cassie without a father. I can't do that to you guys again." Steve revealed to her.

"But I have the team right behind us that will protect us." She said walking towards her husband and giving him a kiss."just do it for me."

"alright." He said giving his answer to Joe about protecting the man who tried to kill him. Joe and Steve left the house and got to work protecting Wo Fat. They headed towards Steve's truck where he was about to call Danny to find out if he could make sure that his family was safe. Danny had the same reaction as Steve did reminding him that Wo Fat had tried to killed him. Steve told him that it was Savannah's encouragement and promised that they would be safe if he did this. Danny agreed that he would protect them at any cost. Steve and Joe arrived to the prison where Wo Fat was being held and got to work by questioning him what was going on with the people who wanted to kill him.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Steve had not been home for about two weeks and today was their daughter's birthday party. She knew that Cassie wanted her father to be home but could not promised her. She hears her daughter walking into their room.

"Mommy, when is daddy going to be home?" Cassie asked her as she was climbing on the bed.

"Hopefully this weekend." She responded to her daughter.

"I hope so." Cassie said towards her.

"Come on let's go and get ready for your birthday party." Savannah said to her daughter and gets the kids ready. They head over there to find the rest of the team is there waiting for them. Danny takes John out of his carseat while Chin and Kono help with the bags. "Thanks you guys."

It's about two hours into the party and Cassie keeps looking at the door for her father hoping that he would be there. Steve finally arrived when it was almost over. Cassie saw him and ran to her father.

"Daddy!" She said in a loud voice. She wanted up but Savannah could tell that he was in pain as he picked her up in his arms.

* * *

**Author Note: **Hope that you enjoyed this storyline. Please follow me on twitter Carson34ff. Have a great day! sorry about this being short chapter. Chapter 5 will be posted on next Thursday!


	5. Author Note

Sorry guys, Today and yesterday I have been having trouble with my computer. It's not starting up but with a black screen and a blinking CAPS lock. I will try to get it up as soon as My computer will work again. Sorry!


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: I moved chapter 5 and 6 into the same chapter so that way I could get ready for chapter 7. I hope that you like it. Just so you know that the next chapter will be next week hopefully. Sorry for the latest but hopefully I can get my laptop back.

* * *

**That night**

Steve climbed into their bed very carefully and Savannah climbed into there right after her husband. She was worried about hurting him when he pulled her to him.

"Are you sure?" She asked her husband not wanting to hurt him any father then he was.

"Yeah, I want to feel my wife next to me." He said to her giving her a kiss. She laid down next to him and falls asleep. The next morning she wakes up to find her daughter in bed with them. Her head was on her father's shoulder while Savannah's was on the pillow. Steve woke up after her and smiled before giving her a small sit up and smiled at her husband. She was questioning about asking him what happen when he was protecting Wo Fat.

"What's going on?" Steve asked her noticing her look.

"I just want to know what happen when you were protecting him. Clearly you are hurt." She responded to her husband. She watched her husband look away. She knows that this might be something that he is not allowed to talk about what happen but she needs to try to find out what happen.

"Just a little beat up. You should see the other guy." Steve jokes to her. She starts to giggle and he kisses her.

* * *

**Author note:** I know that this chapter is short but without my own computer working (oh by the way: I have to buy a new one). Please bare with me on these short ones.


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: Alright I am back with the last chapter of this storyline and I want to make it very long so that way. Please read and review!

* * *

Steve and Savannah had a lot of things going on with their family right now. Steve was trying to find out what his mother was hiding. It was hard for them to say goodbye to Kono. Steve and Savannah returned home and got into bed. The next morning, when Steve was getting ready for work when she walked into the bathroom.

"Hey how are you doing?" She asked her husband as he gives her a good morning kiss.

"I am doing really good. Where are the kids?" He responds back to her.

"They are playing downstairs." She informs her husband as she starts to get into the shower. He doesn't have to be at work for another hour and so she is planning to get some mommy time into that schedule. In about thirty minutes, she comes down the stairs to find Steve playing with their kids. Their son is about to turn a year old and they need to start planning for his birthday. He finally looks up to her to find her smiling at them. He walks over to her and gives her a kiss. He leaves for work and Savannah decides to take the kids to the Zoo. It makes her happy to see her children happy. She had started not to feel well last week and took a test and it came out negative. She did not tell Steve about the test since of everything that was going on with Kono and Adam. As far as she knew that he has not talked to his mom yet. She was supposed to return in a week.

* * *

That afternoon, Savannah and the kids returned home to find the front door opened so she call Steve and Danny to find out what is going on with the house. Steve arrived about twenty minutes later and check the house.

"everything is fine. You must have forgot to close the door again." Steve told his wife earning him a slap in the face. "What was that for?"

"Because I knew that I had closed the door." she told her husband.

"Sorry. I should have asked. I'm sorry." Steve said to his wife giving her a kiss in the lips. "Guess what, I am off for the rest of the day and Chin said that he would watch the kids tonight if we wanted to do something."

"That sounds really great. Tell him thank you." she answered him. Since the birth of their son, they haven't gotten to go on a date. Chin picked up the kids around five pm and they leave for their date. They came home and made love. Chin dropped the kids off about 8pm when Steve texted him that they were ready.

* * *

**John's first birthday**

Steve and Savannah woke up ready to celebrate their son's first birthday. They were so happy that he is turning one. They invited everyone that was part of their lives for the past year. They got down to the party where they were met with two surprise guest! They were surprised to see Kono and Doris there for the first birthday.

"Hey you guys. What are you doing back?" Steve said giving his mom and friend a hug.

"You should not be surprise that I am here." Doris responded to her son. "After all he is my grandson."

John saw his grandmother and started to cry at her. She went over to pick up him and he started to scream louder at her. Danny went over and picked up the little boy calming him down. Steve went to check on his son to make sure hat he was okay. They opened presents and ate the cake and John still would not go over to his grandmother. Cassie tried to get her brother to go over there but he did not want to.

* * *

**That evening**

Steve and Savannah climb into the bed and were talking about his birthday party. She knew that their son was upset and she figure that her mother-in-law had upset him.

"I can't believe that he acted like that to his mom." Savannah said to her husband.

"I know. It's surprised me too." Steve revealed to her.

* * *

Author Note: Alright that's the end of this storyline. I hope that you liked this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. If you guys want a sequel, please review.


End file.
